Hearts Can Change
by Embyr Phoenix
Summary: We always thought the other would be the one for us. But then again, hearts can change. RayMariah in the beginning. TalaMariah later on.


A/N: Hiya! This is my first fic, so please bear with me. The story takes place during the start of the Asian Tournament, in season one. This was a challenge issued by my friend. She demanded that Mariah have a opposite personality, so I had to change the storyline, and make her fully OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I just don't. Why? Because. I don't.

------------------------------

**Hearts Can Change**

------------------------------

It was a quiet, cloudy day; the Bladebreakers were just getting off their plane. "Aw, man! I'm starved! Where's the chinese food?! " Tyson yawned, looking around the crowded airport. "Don't worry, Tyson! You'll get to eat! " Rei chuckled softly. Max clambered down the steps, Kenny a few steps behind him. Kai silently followed the group, keeping to himself, as usual.

Mr. Dickenson led the way through the bustling airport, stopping by a bus with the team name painted in blue on the sides. Grinning, Tyson dashed in and claimed a window seat, motioning for Max to join him. Kenny took a seat near the front. Rei decided to sit further back, but keeping a decent distance away from the back seat, reserved ultimately for Kai. When the boys were seated, the driver started the bus.

They passed several shabby hotels, until they stopped at a yellow homey-but-small-looking building called 'Jin Guang'. "It means Golden Glow in chinese," Rei informed the others as they entered, throwing their bags on the lobby floor.

Mr. Dickenson left the boys to their own devices as he went to the registration desk, signing some papers and stuff. Two bellboys scurried forward to pick up their baggage, heaving them onto a trolley, then pushing the trolley towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers reclined on the couches, Max and Tyson watching the mini-tv, Rei reading a magazine, Kenny typing furiously into his laptop, and Kai...well, just sitting there, with his eyes closed.

Mr. Dickenson headed towards them. "Alright, boys, it's done. You guys will be staying at this hotel for the tournament. I will be living elsewhere. If you want to contact me, send me an email. Good day." Mr. Dickenson turned and left.

------------------------------

**That night...**

"Reow!" The cloaked figure hissed, arching her back, stretching out the kinks in her sore arms. "Argh! I'm never riding in a car again!" This comment was brought by a short green-haired kid, looking around the age of 13.

Another, more imposing, figure got out from the taxi, brown-black cloak swirling behind him. The last person to emerge was a huge man, thick eyebrows hid his eyes. Unlike the rest, he was clad more simply, without a fancy cape or jacket to defend against the weather.

It was raining heavily. Water was pouring down from the heavens, drenching the world beneath it. Soaked to the skin, the mysterious group glided into the Jin Guang, water dripping from their cloaks and baggage.

At that time, the Bladebreakers were hanging around in the lobby, sitting down at one of the two tables. They were so pre-occupied with boredom that they didn't even notice the bedraggled quartet that just came in.

Lee (A/N: As you probably guessed), strode over to the registration desk, where the receptionist was just packing his things for the night. Sighing, the man turned around and opened the registration book again. "Name, group, blah?"'

"White Tigers."

------------------------------

Mariah, Kevin, and Gary plopped down on the couches, not even bothering to strip off their wet outer clothing. The girl still had her hood up, but it was easy to see her nice figure through the wet fabric of her white robe. (A/N: Rain makes white see-through. oO') She was dressed all in white, except for her cloak with golden trim.

Two people in the room noticed her. One was Tyson. The other was Rei. Tyson grinned lecherously. Rei just gasped, eyes darting from Mariah, to Kevin, to Gary, then back to Mariah. "Oh shit."

------------------------------

A/N: So, how'd you like it? It's short, I know. If I get more than 3 reviews, I'll keep writing!


End file.
